Ibun Junjou Romantica  Another Pure Romance
by Malicia-Ann
Summary: The story you all know and love continues after Misaki graduates from university. Chapter 3 is up now! Leave me a message or review saying how often you'd like new chapters to come out  ex: 1/wk or 2-3/wk .
1. Chapter 1

"Misaki-kun... Misaki-kun... Misaki-kun, wake up!"

Aikawa was desperately trying to wake him. It had been three months since Misaki graduated the Economics program at Mitsuhashi University. Since then, Misaki's part-time job at Marukawa Publishing had translated into a full-time career working for the production and sales department. At first he was excited to be working with people who grew to love him like a family, however this was turning out to be more tiresome than anticipated. There simply were not enough hours in the day to handle the paperwork, press conferences and data collection; and after a full day at the office, he had to go home to...

"hmrrpgh... Stupid Usagi..."

Misaki raised his head from among the scattered data sheets and used his sleeve to lazily wipe the drool off his chin. He wondered how long he'd been asleep for. It was embarrassing to be caught sleeping on the job, but at this point he was far too exhausted to care.

"You ever think about moving out?" prompted Isaka.

Aikawa grabbed Isaka by the collar, restraining his idiocy as best she could.

"You know very well why he can't do that. Akihiko would never make another deadline as long as he'd live... which probably wouldn't be more than a few months without Misaki to take care of him."

He broke away from the woman's grasp and paused to fix his shirt and tie. He crossed his arms and glanced down at Misaki's work.

"I'm aware, but at this point I think Misaki is going to die himself, and then we will have lost the guy who handles all of the numbers... I hate numbers... Besides, he's too young to be worked this hard;" Isaka bent down and lifted Misaki's chin to whisper in his ear, "isn't that right, cutie?"

"You're the one working me so hard..."Misaki retorted, batting the hand away.

He straightened the papers on his desk and began sorting through them again. He had been instructed to create a series of charts, intending to "inspire" the company to increase productivity, which would be presented at the next company meeting. This was proving to be an impossible task due to the fact that sales were at an all time high. Because even his best efforts seemed fruitless, Aikawa volunteered to use her, what she called, "creative intuition" as a reference material; but even back-up troops are useless when the commander falls asleep at his post.

"Why can't you just inspire them with some sweets? That always gets me working at full speed."

"Well then, Misaki-kun, would you like some more cream puffs?"Aikawa offered, setting a small plate of pastries down in front of him.

Misaki took one and reluctantly ate. He wasn't hungry, but he could not turn down any of Aikawa's presents.

"I heard a rumor that Misaki likes to get his 'cream' puffed by -"

"Shut up Isaka! I do not!"

"Still denying it, huh?" Isaka teased, pushing Misaki's head down and ruffling his hair.

Misaki furrowed his brow in frustration and turned back to his papers, violently chewing at Aikawa's offering. The truth was that Usagi had been in the midst of finishing the manuscript for his latest novel. Misaki had hardly seen the eccentric in a week, and sleeping alone was starting to tax his emotions.

"This is impossible Isaka-san. You'd need to manipulate the data to make it look like sales were falling."

"Then do whatever it takes, my dear young-gun."

"Isaka," Aikawa interjected, "why don't you let the boy go home for the day? If he keeps going like this, you're going to break him."

"He's only 23 years old, he should be able to handle this much stress."

Misaki turned and looked at Isaka with silently pleading eyes. Isaka sighed, looking Misaki's stammering body up and down. The boy's entire being was shaking; in addition to the that, the dark circles under his eyes made him look like a raccoon. His hair was a ratted mess and his clothes were a bit unkempt. Isaka began to wonder if the only sleep Misaki got was at work, and for just a moment in time, he began to care about the boy's well being.

"Fine, little cutie; take the rest of the day off. Though I doubt you'll get a break when you get home."

Misaki slammed his head to cold, hard the desk, scattering papers everywhere. Isaka was right. This morning, Usagi had told him that the manuscript was nearly complete. It was bound to be finished by the time Misaki got home, and Usagi will be wanting to 'recharge' as always. Misaki dreaded days like these; all he wanted to do was go home and sleep. Aikawa placed a hand on Misaki's chair and leaned in, quietly reminding him to bring Usagi's finished manuscript to the office the next day. The emotionally defeated boy sat up and nodded in agreement, grabbed his bag then stood to leave. His trudge down the hallway seemed to be an endless one, the corridor seemed to stretch on into infinity. Finally reaching his destination, he pushed the down button to the elevator as he faded off into his own world of thoughts. Misaki spent a moment considering what Isaka said about moving out, though, not surprisingly, those thoughts did not resonate with him. Maybe he was just lonely, and the loneliness wore him out. His thoughts continued to draw him away from his body, spiraling without restriction, until he was snapped back to reality when the bell sounded, signaling the elevator was at his floor. The large metal doors opened slowly to reveal none other than-

"Misaki?"

"Uhh.. Usagi-san..."

Misaki dropped to his knees and his torso fell into the elevator. Usagi looked down at him, puzzled for a moment. Asleep... he had fallen asleep, his body bridging the rough hall carpet and peach linoleum tiles of the elevator car. After pondering on it for no more than thirty seconds, Usagi gently lifted him, pausing a moment to hold Misaki close to his chest, and draped the limp body over his broad shoulders. Usagi smirked to himself; it had been over four years and Misaki still hadn't grown much, and he could still relish the feeling of Misaki laying over his shoulders. As he walked down the hall, memories of the past few years raced through his head. Of course there were good and bad times, but Usagi was happy to have him, and, after all that effort, to have Misaki all to himself. It was a short time before his thoughts carried him all the way to the door to the sales office.

Usagi leaned against the door frame.

"Isaka, what did you do to him this time?"

"Usami?" All of the faces in the room were surprised to see him. "Nothing, nothing, he's just working too hard as always."

"Tsk, you need to stop over-working him. He comes home and is too tired, leaving me to do all of the work." Usagi walked past Isaka, ignoring any offended expression. "Aikawa, I was told you were here. I know you said you needed this by tomorrow, but I thought I'd deliver it today."

Usagi handed his manuscript to Aikawa. The papers were wrinkled, the top few sheets stained with what was probably coffee, but they were finished, in Aikawa's hand, and ready to be reviewed one final time.

"This is... the first time... you're early! The deadline isn't until tomorrow and I-"

"Relax Aikawa, no need to praise him," Isaka interrupted, "he just couldn't wait to see Misaki."

Usagi narrowed his eyes and glared at Isaka.

"And if that's true?"

"I don't have a problem with it," Isaka replied in a provocative tone, "I just think it's adorable."

"I see. In that case, we'll be going now."

Usagi readjusted the awkward lump on his back, turned and promptly exited, making his way to the end of the hall, down the elevator, and to his shiny red sports car in the lot. He reclined the passenger seat and placed his precious load inside. He smiled, running a hand through the Misaki's hair.

"How childish."

Usagi hurried into the driver's seat and sped home, anxious to finally spend some alone time with his love, Misaki.

Misaki groaned a little and opened his eyes. He was laying on the couch wrapped in a blanket, using Suzuki-san as a pillow. He sat up and looked out the large pane windows, noticing it was almost night time all ready. Usagi was standing there, blankly gazing out at the evening twilight, with cup of coffee and a cigarette. Misaki adored this familiar picture of Usagi. It gave him comfort, and made him feel at home. He felt better here, with Usagi, than anywhere else in the world. Misaki adjusted the blanket so it lay over his shoulders. Usagi heard him rustling, looked toward him and smiled, softly and quietly, but that little smile was enough to make Misaki's heart pound and his head spin.

"_Yes," _Misaki thought,_"definitely home."_

That's the end of Chapter 1. I hope you enjoyed it! More soon!


	2. Chapter 2

The smile was slowly morphing into something with a more insidious intent.

"Good, Misaki. You're awake."

"Usagi-san? How long have I been asleep?"

"You nearly passed out in the elevator. I carried you here." Misaki's body tensed up. He was scared of what the pervert may have done to him in the two or three hours that had elapsed. "I know that look in your eye, don't worry, I didn't do anything inappropriate to you while you slept. I would never do anything like that"

"Yeah, like hell you wouldn't..."

Usagi's expression softened from sly to a caring, genuine smile.

"Still playing hard to get? After all these years?"

"Am not, shut up. What the hell are you playing at anyways?"

Usagi chuckled.

Misaki turned away from the eccentric, crossed his arms and dug his chin into his chest. Usagi laughed a bit more. He set his coffee down, and put the cigarette out in it, before slowly walking around the couch, stopping behind where Misaki was sitting in a stubborn stupor. He rested his hands on Misaki's shoulders, causing him to tense even more, and and bent to whisper in his ear.

"You know, Misaki, it's been close to a week. I've started to really miss you..."

Misaki's expression instantly turned from that of a child midst tantrum to his usual bashful self. His cheeks flooded red and his heart rate hastened, causing his breath to become shallow and irregular. Usagi gently bit his ear.

"U-Usagi-san..."

He released his teeth and softly kissed Misaki's temple.

"Time to recharge..."

Misaki's body was so tense at this point, and the expression his face a bit sour, that he began to quiver. Even though it had been over four years, Misaki still couldn't admit to himself that he had a sexual relationship with another male. Everything in his brain was telling him that this, all of this, was wrong; Misaki tried to convince himself that it was all Usagi's doing, but those weren't honest thoughts. He longed for Usagi's touch, and it hurt him whenever Usagi was too busy to give him the attention he craved.

"Work's been stressful on you, hasn't it?" Misaki asked. Usagi hugged him tightly around his chest and held that position for what seemed to be an eternity. Misaki hadn't felt such comfort in the longest time. There was love in Usagi's arms, in Usagi's voice, in Usagi's entire being. All of Misaki's tension appeared to melt away. He leaned his head back and looked up at Usagi, whose eyes were closed. He looked unsettled. Misaki shuffled around in his arms a bit, seeing if Usagi's grip would tighten. When it didn't, Misaki began to worry if something was seriously wrong with him.

"... Usagi-san? Did something happen the past week? I mean I know we haven't spent much time together, and I know we've hardly spoken, but if there's something that's bothering you or something that's on your mind... well... you know you can tell me about it right? Like... If I did something wrong or if someone is threatening you or..."

Usagi opened his eyes, his stare meeting Misaki's,"I just miss my Misaki... that's all"

Usagi bit Misaki's ear again, bringing the scarlet back to his cheeks. Usagi released his grip and moved around to other side of the couch. He sat down against the arm and pulled Misaki up against his chest, making sure that Misaki faced away from him.

"I know how bashful you get when you look at me while I do these things to you."

He gripped around Misaki's waist and started kissing his neck; Usagi's hands slowly moved under Misaki's shirt. He struggled a little, but was held fast in place by Usagi's strong arms.

"Misaki... I've missed you."

"Yes you keep saying that," Misaki frantically stated, trying to wriggle away from Usagi, "but wouldn't you want to do something more... relaxing, this time? It's a good break from all of the stress of meeting your deadlines, right?"

Usagi smirked, picking up on Misaki's little evasion maneuver all too easily. He released his hold on the boy and stood off the couch, only to sit himself on the coffee table in front of Misaki. Usagi gently lifted his chin. Misaki's face blushed that vibrant rose once more as he desperately tried to turn away from the man who was causing his heart to skip beats. He knew he couldn't look into Usagi's eyes without feeling flustered.

"Look at me."

"No... What the hell are you doing?" exclaimed Misaki as he tried to break away.

Usagi's grip on his chin grew firmer, trying to ensure Misaki was looking towards him. Misaki forced his eyes shut and continued to resist against Usagi's grasp.

"Misaki! Look at me!"

This struggle back and forth continued until, finally, Usagi laughed a little and loosened his vice.

He kissed Misaki's forehead and gently whispered, "Misaki... you're right."

Misaki stopped fighting, opened his eyes and looked deep into Usagi's. Was Usagi going to leave things as is tonight? He wasn't sure how he felt about that. He wanted the thrill of it all, the shameful love, but at the same time, all he wanted was to be with Usagi, in Usagi's arms, feeling that love which warmed him to his core.

"I've been working hard and I'm far too tired to do those things to you that I normally would. We'll do something a little more relaxing tonight. I promise." Usagi smiled and kissed Misaki again.

Misaki let out a sigh of relief. He was free of Usagi's sexual torture this evening. Usagi stood and firmly took him by the wrist, leading him up the stairs, down the hall, and into the master bedroom. He pushed open the door, still clenching Misaki's arm, and began to clear stuffed animals and other things off the bed. Misaki began to fill with worry again. If they weren't going to do anything "inappropriate," why was Usagi clearing the bed? Why couldn't they just sleep among the toys as always? Misaki decided not to dwell on it.

"Usagi-san... since you're all ready 33, have you considered getting rid of all these toys? They're really starting to pile up everywhere."

"Scared I'll play with them instead of you?"

"What? No! That's not what I said at all! I just -ugrh" Misaki was interrupted by being flung forcefully onto the bed. "Usagi-san! I thought you said we aren't going to do anything tonight!"

Usagi laid down on the bed next to Misaki's disheveled body, smirked and said, in a matter-of-fact tone of voice, "We aren't going to do anything. You are."

"You bastard! You promised we wouldn't Why do you always have to-"

Usagi lifted Misaki's body so that the shuddering boy was pinning him down. Misaki froze; his facial expression was one of utter shock and dismay. He had done things to Usagi before, but only twice in their entire time living together. And even at those times, Misaki couldn't bring himself to do very much on his own. He wasn't quite ready for this, but he didn't want to disappoint Usagi. Misaki, shaking, lowered his head and kissed Usagi's neck. He sat back on his heels, still straddling Usagi's waist, and began to undo Usagi's shirt.

He spent more time than necessary on each button due to the fact that he couldn't keep his hands from shaking. When he finally got Usagi's shirt undone, he propped his hands against Usagi's cool chest. His hands began to wander down Usagi's body, to his abs, then down to the waistband of his dress pants. Misaki hesitated before undoing the clasp.

"Now... Just for the zipper..." Misaki thought, his movements slowing down with every passing second. "I... just... need... to..." Misaki's gritted teeth and tense muscles caused him to halt entirely. Usagi placed a hand on Misaki's arm as to guide him to continue, but Misaki wouldn't budge. Usagi tried to coax Misaki, but stopped when he felt a warm drop on his stomach, and another, and then another. He looked up at Misaki's crying face and smiled. Usagi ran a hand through Misaki's soft hair and pulled his head down into his chest. Misaki gripped around Usagi's chest and continued sobbing as Usagi held him there.

"U-Usagi-san... Uhm.. I'm... I'm sorry... I couldn't... I..."

"Relax, Misaki. It's all right. I love you."

"But.. Why? I mean I... I couldn't do anything..."

"You've done plenty Misaki. I love you"

"Usagi-san... I..."

Misaki sniffled and lifted himself to wipe his eyes with Usagi's sleeve, then collapsed into his lover's chest once more. Usagi just held him there, and when Misaki fell asleep, Usagi pulled a blanket over the two of them.

"Don't worry Misaki," Usagi whispered to his sleeping treasure, "this was more than enough pleasure for me." He kissed Misaki softly, and the two stayed like that until the next morning.


	3. Chapter 3

The smell of morning coffee and the sound of cooking oil filled the room as Misaki nervously turned some eggs over in a pan. Pretty soon Usagi would be stumbling through the bedroom door into the main hallway, and like always, Misaki would have to pretend that nothing was bothering him. Usagi had been acting weird the past few days. The morning after he collapsed into a fit of tears in bed, Usagi confronted him about moving out again. They had done this dance several times before, which was typically ended by a simple love confession, but Usagi may have been right this time. The deal was that Misaki would live there until he finished his studies and got a job. Even though Usagi promised to never let him go, he couldn't help but think this was the end of everything.

Misaki began to ready the table with yet another perfect Japanese breakfast. The door to the bedroom slammed open against the wall and a disheveled Usagi wobbled into the hallway. He nearly fell down the stairs, but managed enough composure to drag himself to the table.

"Good... Morning..." he said as he sat down and flopped on to the table, his head nearly missing one of his plates. Misaki tried his best to hide his nervousness and anxiety. He didn't want Usagi to notice and start asking questions.

"Good morning Usagi-san! Did you finish in time to get some sleep?"

Usagi lifted his head and demonically glared at Misaki. He had been working on a new novel, this one about a regal lord falling in love with a commoner girl. It was a boring work that he was just barely persuaded to do by Aikawa. The only attractive part of this novel was that it near paralleled his relationship with Misaki.

"Right..." Misaki flashed a flustered smile. "So... I've made you breakfast! Hope you enjoy it."

Usagi seemed too weak to even eat, but he managed to sit up and consume at least some of Misaki's feast.

"You know, you don't have to eat it just because I made it. I can make you something later if you'd just rather eat then."

Usagi's body seemed to deflate on the table once more; Misaki stood and began to clear the barely touched meal. Usagi turned his head and looked toward Misaki standing in the kitchen, cleaning the dishes used to cook. Even though Misaki was just a few feet away, from Usagi's eyes, it looked like there were miles between them. In fact, it made him feel lonely. He let out a longing sigh and wondered how much longer he could put up with this.

"Usagi-san, since I have today off, I'd like to get a lot of the housework done. Do you have any laundry that needs to be washed or... how does your office look after your last work?"

"Misaki... Have you put any thought to what I mentioned a few days ago?"

Misaki froze, it seemed like time had stopped. All he could hear was his heart beating. For a moment, he felt like he was alone in space.

"What are you talking about? I don't think I can remember..." he said, resuming his mindless pot scrubbing.

"You know damn well what I am referring to." Usagi turned his head away from Misaki. "Misaki, the deal was you'd stay here until you finished university. Now it's time for you to move out. I already talked to your brother on the phone, he's coming over this evening to help you look for affordable places to stay."

Misaki's hands tensed up and his cleaning became more vigorous. _"What the hell is Usagi-san thinking?"_ he thought. _"Does he really not want me here any more? Does he even... love me anymore?"_ Misaki's worried and angry thoughts were disturbing him.

"It's time for you to start living on your own. I've grown tired of playing this game..." Usagi said, in a cold and lifeless tone.

Misaki violently slammed a pan into the sink, knocking over several other dishes and shattering a few cups.

"What... What the hell are you playing at?" he quietly hissed under his fury. "You're telling me... you want me out?"

Usagi stood and crossed his arms, staring out the windows.

"I told you, I want you to start living your own life."

Misaki was getting more and more aggravated. Each of Usagi's words cut deeper and deeper. When he managed to speak, he couldn't stop himself from shouting at Usagi.

"What the hell? You can't be serious! You're always saying things like you can't live without me and... and... You promised! You told me to be by your side forever! You even made me promise! Now you're saying you want me to abandon all that and live my own life? What the hell? I don't understand! Stupid fucking Usagi! We're supposed to be lovers aren't we?"

"You're still such a child. You still have not realized that a title does not define the work you do. You call us lovers? When are you going to grow up?"

"This? From the guy who sleeps with a freaking teddy bear? From someone who can't make his own food or keep himself healthy? The only thing you can do is write!"

Usagi sighed. "... I'm taking a nap"

He turned and walked up the stairs.

"Wait... Usagi-san... I... I didn't mean to yell... I..."

"Misaki it's fine. I'm going to bed," he said dryly as he gently closed the door behind him, not even bothering to look back down at the boy.

Misaki's body fell to the floor in one sullen heap.

"What... what have I said? Why did I have to yell at him..." he whispered as his eyes began to water. He knelt there for some time, lost in somber thought. After awhile, he stood and cleaned the mess he left in the sink. When finished, he crawled over to the couch and laid down, staring up at the ceiling. The anxious thoughts of leaving Usagi continued to dance through his mind until he fell asleep.

Misaki sat up suddenly. He rubbed his forehead and wiped the drool off his chin. His eyes were foggy and his head still hazy, but he was able to make out voices in the kitchen. He turned around to see that his brother and Usagi were standing there; Usagi was smoking a cigarette and his brother was drinking coffee. Misaki noticed his brother's wife and child over by the stairs, playing with Suzuki-san.

"Oh, Misaki, you're awake" said his happy-go-lucky brother. He smiled, "now we can get down to business."

Everyone seemed so stand in unison and moved over to the couches. Misaki's brother and his wife sat across from Misaki, while Usagi sat down next to him. Usagi didnt say anything, so Misaki figured he was still mad about the fight they had earlier. Thinking about that reminded Misaki why his brother was here. They were going to discuss Misaki moving out to live on his own.

"So, I've gathered together a few apartment listings. Hopefully you'll find one you like and then we can call the landlord."

"Thanks... brother... but... do I really need to leave Usagi-san's place right now? I mean I just started working and I don't think-"

"It was decided from the very beginning..." Usagi interrupted. "You would finish your studies and then move out, starting your own life."

His voice was still cold. Misaki couldn't take it any more. All he could focus on was Usagi, his rage was blinding him from everything else.

He stood sharply and ripped the cigarette from Usagi. He was tense, frustrated, and about to blow his head off.

"Why are we talking about my life here, but the only one who doesn't have a say in it is me? Have you even thought to ask me what I want?"

"How many times did I ask you what you wanted, and you replied 'I don't know'?" Usagi replied in a monotonous way that cut deep into Misaki.

"Well maybe I didn't know then but I do now!" Misaki exclaimed.

"Oh you do now? How can someone so childish know what they want, let alone tell other people? That leaves the rest of us to decide for you."

"You aren't deciding anything for me, you aren't deciding my life for me. Usagi! You're acting like you don't even lo-..." Misaki cut himself off, as he just realized that his brother was still sitting there, sheepishly smiling.

"I mean... I don't want to cause trouble for anyone.. but... I don't want to... I mean... "

Usagi smirked, "childish as always."

Misaki snapped.

"That's enough! I'm not a child anymore! I'm tired of trying to please people when those people won't even consider how I feel!"

Misaki grabbed Usagi by the collar and ripped him to his feet. He gripped Usagi's hair, pulled him in close and kissed him. Usagi's eyes were wide in shock, as were everyone else's. When Misaki pulled away, after what seemed to be an eternity, the entire room was in silence.

Misaki blushed and dropped his head in shame. His body was shaking, and he wished he could disappear. _"I... Usagi... and in front of Nii-chan..."" _Misaki's thoughts were racing. He waited for someone, anyone, to say something, anything, just to ease the tension.

* * *

><p>That's the end of chapter three! Who knows what's gonna happen next! Leave me a note saying how often you'd like to see chapters, and I'll try to set up a consistent schedule =)<p> 


End file.
